French Patent Specification No. 2 463 588 describes and illustrates an outer garment, namely a sports jacket, of the kind described in the introduction. This known jacket has a protective-part which is attached at one end to the lower end of the back-part of the jacket. The protective-part can be moved between a first position, in which it lies against the inner surface of the back-part of the jacket, and a second position in which it extends from said back-part and in beneath the buttocks of the wearer. The protective-part is secured in the crotch of the wearer by means of buttons, for instance, provided on the lower part of the front of the jacket. The protective-part of the known jacket is secured at one end at one and the same position on the inside of the jacket, in the lower region of the back-part of the jacket, in both positions of said protective-part.
The jacket described and illustrated in the aforesaid French publication is encumbered with significant drawbacks with respect to the ability of the protective part to fulfill the function for which it is intended. Furthermore, the work required to bring the protective-part from one position to the other can be quite strenuous. For instance, because one end of the protective-part is fixedly attached to the garment, the surface of the protective-part which is intended to face towards the ground or corresponding foundation surface subsequent to bringing said protective-part to its appropriate position from within the jacket, will face inwardly towards the back of the wearer. This is most undesirable, since the wearer must first seat himself on a cold or wet surface and then attempt to return the protective-part to its position within the jacket, in which position the cold and/or wet surface will be faced inwardly towards the back of the wearer, causing discomfort and possible injury to the wearer. As a result, once having brought the protective-part to a position in which it can be sat upon, the wearer is most likely to decide to allow the protective-part to remain hanging from the garment until he is indoors and can heat or dry the protective-part of said garment, despite the fact that said protective-part may obstruct the movements of the wearer whilst he is outdoors. Another serious drawback with the known jacket is that it is extremely difficult, if not at times impossible, for the protective-part of the jacket to be moved between the various positions without first removing the jacket. Naturally, the necessity of having to remove the jacket can be most undesirable, especially when ambient temperatures are very low and weather conditions are harsh. It should be borne in mind that the jacket and its protective-part are particularly designed for use in such weather conditions. Naturally, the protective-part of this jacket can be moved between its various positions by a friend or some other person, when available, and thus obviate the need to remove the garment. It is doubtful, however, that movement of the protective-part attached to the jacket can be effected readily between said positions with the jacket in place, and it is highly probable that the protective-part of the known jacket is intended to be kept in one or the other of its positions, depending upon the prevailing circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,474 teaches an outer garment which includes a seat pad which is held by two elongated, elastic members which are secured at one end thereof to the inside of the garment and at the other end thereof to the upper edge margin of the seat pad. When wishing to use the seat pad, the wearer is required to place his hands behind his back and inside the garment, so as to be able draw the seat pad down to an effective position.